randomness
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: All my drabble's/one shots. I WILL DO ANY REQUEST OF PAIRING'S OR STORY IDEA,EVEN CRACK. SO FAR: LalXColo,BelXViper,BelXFran,SkullXViper,
1. Bel's POv on Mammons Death

**Author's Notes: When in **_**Italics **_**Bel is talking out loud to himself.**

**Any other time Bel's thinking to himself…not wanting to sound like a complete idiot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I wish I did…sorry this sucked**

**Bel's POV- Crying in his own room**

I thought I hated you. No I know I hated you. So why do I feel like this?

XXXXXXXX

People who feel dead mentally is no different than being dead physically right?

People like that are better off dead anyways.

I laugh at those weaklings.

Why do I feel dead?

I'm a prince. And a prince should never be like this.

A prince is meant to be constantly entertained.

Screams of useless peasants as they run for their lives, with beautiful crimson liquid flowing from their vital organs.

That's the best entertainment I could ask for.

XXXXXXXX

Will my smile ever be as true as it was when you were here?

Will this smile ever become as wide as it was when I thought I killed my brother?

This smile can make even the Cheshire cat cry from terror.

Yet this prince's smile became fake.

It's just for show now, there's nothing real about it.

Why was my smile shattered so easily?

Me the Psychotic insane Killer [Prince The Ripper].

My smile of all people. Why did it have to be me?

XXXXXXXX

People who cry are worthless.

If my tears dried up around 12 years ago.

Then why can't I stop crying?

You greedy brat, your making a prince cry. No one should make a prince cry.

"_I feel like a fool for loving someone. And for This stupid reason is why love makes you week."_

XXXXXXXXX

I hate you.

So why?

Why can't I get you off my mind?

You're just an annoying brat. All you do is get on my nerves.

XXXXXXXXX

I once wished you to die.

I wanted to do it with my own two hands.

No better yet I wanted to dissect you alive with my knives.

Or maybe I could turn your torture into a game somehow. (Prince's love games after all)

But now I'd rather save you than kill you?

"_I'm an assassin I kill for fun. Why do I want to save you? It doesn't make sense."_

XXXXXXXX

Isn't it funny how a worthless death can change my thoughts so easily?

I still find joy in a peasants pain and seeing the fear in others eyes.

So why was I willing to risk my life for you and only you?

XXXXXXXX

I miss the way you got annoyed at the littlest of things.

But that just made me want to annoy you even more.

Now I find your annoyance cute.

The memories of that makes water stream down my face.

XXXXXXXX

I miss the way you made me pay you so much money. Just for giving you a little hug.

You were like the prince's little toy, a stuffed animal if you want to call it.

But sometimes I'd forget to put the money in your account.

Which is odd because I usually remember little things like that.

"_You were the only one that I forgot to give money too."_

XXXXXXXX

I miss the way you and fantasamma seemed to get along, yet at the same time you ignored each other.

Before I didn't understand how that was possible.

Now I know how you were able to get along with that stupid frog like thing.

Because I get along with Visone Tempesta (Storm Mink)

XXXXXXXX

Because you always had fantasamma sitting on your head.

I'm making Fran wear a hideous frog hat. Ushishishi

"_When I see Fran wearing that hat it reminds me of you for some reason._

_That's why I'll make him wear it till his death, and if possible he'll wear it to his funeral." _

XXXXXXXX

It's weird how much I miss you.

After all you're nothing but a useless little greedy brat.

"_Or are you more than that?"_

XXXXXXX

Whenever I started a fight, or mocked some one you would listen, to everything I said.

(I know because after the fights you would ask me "Bel why'd you even bother telling Squalo ----- if you knew you'd get yelled at by Xanxus"

XXXXXXXX

You would listen to all my problems.

(I know because sometimes you'd barge in my room and talk with me to solve them)

XXXXXXX

You never told anyone that even a Prince had flaws.

Was it because, if you told the others all they would do is mock me?

Maybe. Just maybe. You actually cared about my feelings.

"_If that's the reason. Why did you never tell me that you cared?"_

"_How come you never shared your problems with me?"_

"_Was it because you didn't have any? Or maybe you had too many to share."_

I wanted you to share your problems with me. I wanted to be able to help you with something.

Back then I just wanted to help you because in return I probably wouldn't have to give you my precious money.

XXXXXXXX

You were the only one who paid attention to me.

Was it because you were amused that even a prince has flaws?

Or was it that you were interested in what I had to say?

All of these stupid memories makes me drown in my own tears.

"_How annoying my pillow's drenched from all of these flash backs"_

XXXXXXX

Sense your death I have never wanted to dissect anyone more than you.

Perhaps it's because I love you.

Of course that includes your insides… I want see them. I want to tare you apart and rip you to shreds.

"_I'm terrible for wanting to dissect the person I love.?"_

Yet at the same time I never wanted you to leave my side the way you did. I wanted to be the one to save you life. I wanted to be there for you at the time of your death not that blond brat "Colonello"

XXXXXXXX

You went off and killed yourself.

Why'd you do that?

That's what weak people do.

But I know you're not weak.

Actually you were one of the strongest people I knew, maybe not in hand to hand combat but when it comes to illusions you were one of the best.

XXXXXXXX

Fran.

That idiot.

Does he know that no one can and never will be able to take you're place?

Once something's disappeared it can't be returned to its original form.

It's just like after you get cut, your left with a scar.

On some occasions a scar might fade a bit, but no matter what you do that scar will always be there.

XXXXXXXXX

Are psychotic killers even able to love someone?

I know the definition and I know the symptoms.

But yet it feels as if I don't know it at all.

Is this love that I feel for that greedy brat?

No. it can't be.

I hate him.

Yet why do I cry over him?

He's the first person I've ever cried for.

You little brat your lucky. Not every one gets to have a prince that cry's every night for them to come back.

"_Give him back. I want mammon back." _

XXXXXXXX*Bel snaps out of depression now*XXXXXXXX

No I know this is Love.

So Mammon I never said this and you'll never here it. Yet I have to say it.

"_Ore ai shteru Mammon" (Mammon I love you) _

XXXXXXXX

I'm a prince and a prince can't let himself die just because of a little depression.

**Please Review**

**Next is Mammon's POV**


	2. Mammon As a Ghost thinking about Bel

**Authors Notes: I don't own KHR in any way shape or form.**

**Again when in **_**italics **_**Mammon is talking to out loud…only he is talking to Bel. Rather than himself.**

**Mammon's POV**

**XXXXXXX**

I love you Bel. And I always will love you.

_I knew you so well. So why couldn't I see that you didn't like me back until now._

XXXXXXX

You probably wish for me to be dead don't you?

Do I disgust you?

I had a meaning behind me suicide. It's not that I wanted to die Bel.

_I didn't stand a chance against that guy; I knew I wouldn't survive in the outcome of that fight. _

_There was no way I'd let someone like that guy kill me. _

_So I had to do it myself._

XXXXXX

I love you're smile Bel. Don't put a fake one on your face. Don't force yourself to smile.

If it can't be true then don't do it. I know it'll be hard on you, just as my life was hard on me.

That stupid smile of yours, I miss it. Even though it pissed off.

XXXXXX

Why do you cry Bel? Princes don't cry and you know that. It's not very princely or like you to show that emotion. So stop crying over my death.

If you think people that cry, are better off dead then kill yourself already. I really don't care if you die.

_But the reason I want you to die now is different from the reason that I wanted you to die when I was alive._

XXXXXX

You used to hold me tight so I can't get loose. You'd get too comfortable then fall asleep holding me.

You're just like a child. With a favorite stuffed animal… and I was that stuffed animal that you never wanted to let go of.

_No. It's not that you didn't want to let go of me, it's that you were too stubborn to let me go._

XXXXXX

I'm tired of telling myself, this illusion of Bel is perfect it's just like him.

But all I'm doing is lying to myself.

_No illusion can replace reality. And the same applies to you Belphegor. _

XXXXX

Ever sense I can remember you took over my thoughts completely. You're all I can think about now.

_It's selfish of me. I don't want anyone else to touch or think of you besides me. Including that stupid Toad you're always around. that idiot. "Fran" I hate him._

If you were to befriend Fran someday. Then I two will try and not hate him anymore.

XXXXXX

When I was alive. I wanted you to be the one that killed me.

Not myself.

It's ironic how things turned out this way.

If every one's your toy then that includes me right.

Your toys are people in pain, aggravation, or depression.

You love the cries of your toys when they fall apart in front of you.

Sorry Bel, but even if you did kill me I would refuse to cry mercy to you.

_Because the pain you give me is the best pain I can ask for._

_I like being your toy._

XXXXX

Did my death really hurt you that much belphegor?

Am I really that important to you?

_Maybe I should have let you tag along with me and Colonello._

_That way I wouldn't be in this mess._

_That way we wouldn't have to suffer like this._

XXXXX

I hate that you threw my books out of my hand just to make me listen to you.

Sometimes when you took my book away you'd replace it with some gory fairy tale.

Just to make me even more aggravated.

_But Bel. Did you know that i thought those stories were annoying?_

_Did you know that I could think of a story more horrific if I wanted to?_

You're a genius. I know you knew I could think of one…

I know because I'm an illusionist, and an illusionist has a good imagination, it's my specialty.

_But why didn't you ask me to tell you one from my mind? Not some silly story book._

XXXXX

Did you think that I was only interested in money?

I only made you pay me for the littlest of things. Because I like the look on the you face that tells me (I hate you, but I have to give in or else …..) it made me feel like I won. Like I could make even a prince aggravated fast.

And I could annoy you so easily with money.

_That just gave me a better reason to like money so much._

XXXXX

Did you know that you and fantasamma were the only ones I got along with?

_Even though you never got along me. You hated me._

Your hate towards every one and everything, I found that adorable.

XXXXXX

I know that you never paid me after the missions I took care of for you.

I know because. I never once forgot to check my account after a mission.

Was it because you forgot? Or was it because you wanted to see me aggravated again.

_I don't care which one it was. I' was happy just to make you smile and laugh… because you're just like a psychotic killing kid_.

_----------------------------------------_

XXXXXX

The way you made Fran ware that hideous frog hat, it makes me laugh.

_I thank you Bel. _

_For making Fran ware that hat._

_He probably knows that he can never replace me._

And you proved that to him.

XXXXX

I'm always here to listen to your problems Bel.

I will always be here for that.

Did you know the reason that I listened to you?

Even when you blabbed on about nothing in particular.

It's a simple reason, really.

Every one needs someone to talk to and for them to listen to you.

That's why I'm always here for you.

XXXXXX

I never told anyone you had flaws.

Because every one already new you had flaws.

Every one has a flaw, even a prince, and you knew that. That's why you never admitted it right?

XXXXXXX

Do you know the reason why I never shared my problems with you?

I wanted to tell you.

But it never came out.

Every time I tried to tell you, it got replaced with something else.

Bel the reason why I never shared my problems is because…

Whenever I helped you with your problems, somehow I found a solution to all of mine as well.

_Without you knowing it, you have already salved all my problems, that's why I never asked for your help._

I there was always one problem that I could never say, never tell you…

_That problem._

_The one I could never say. _

"_I LOVE YOU" _

_Never once did I think that you loved me back._

_I thought you would pick on me, laugh at me… or something like that._

XXXXXX

Everything I do is for a reason.

And the reason I went in your room to talk about nothing on particular.

Is because I knew you were having a bad day.

_Sometimes somebody just needs someone to hold and be there for them when something's bugging them. _

_Even if they don't want to talk about it._

XXXXXXX

_Please stop crying Belphegor._

Maybe I can Wright something to him... I can communicate through paper.

*Mammon sits beside Bel. And starts righting a letter to him….Bel can see that the pencil is moving buy itself, although he doesn't know why.*

[Dear Belphegor

Bel I'm here now. Please stop crying over me. Sure I'm dead but that doesn't mean we can't be beside each other right?

I know, it seems impossible for spirits to exist, I myself can't explain it.

I now know that you Love me Bel. But why didn't you tell me that sooner?

It could have turned out for the better. Did you know that?

Wright back please. This is the only way we can communicate, at least until you die. So stop being a pussy and get back your .

Love Mammon/Viper

PS. Did you know that Phantasama misses you too? ]

**XXXXXX**

**The next chapter is Fran's POV…**

**Please review**


	3. Fran's POv about Bel and Viper

**I do not own KHR**

**Fran's POV**

**Again when in **_**Italics **_**Fran is talking to himself. **

**other than that he's thinking to himself**

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. **

**XXXXXXX**

Every time I think I know what Bel-sempai is thinking or what his next move is.

He surprises me by doing something I would have never expected.

I guess that's why the call him the prodigy here.

XXXXXXXX

But one thing is clear to me though.

That the reason that baka Bel-Sempai makes me where this frog has is to make sure I know my place.

I do know my place and I'm sure that Baka-Sempai knows that as well.

But why doe's he still make me where it then?

There are only a couple of reasons that I can think of for that reason.

1.) he misses him for some reason

2.) he regrets doing something that he shouldn't have done to mammon.

3.) he said something he shouldn't have.

4.) or maybe there was something that he didn't tell him that he should have.

XXXXXXXXX

I hate it when Bel throws his stupid weird shape knifes at me.

I hate how stubborn Bel is.

I hate how everything he says all about him.

Or how every time he gives you advice for something its for his benefit.

I hate how he acts like everything is all about him.

XXXXXXXXX

Baka Bel-Sempai is the most egotistic person I have ever met.

Just because he's a prince and he thinks everything is about him.

Not to mention that his favorite line bugs the crap out of me whenever I fell it.

"_do this cause I'm a prince"_

Sometimes he even uses prince instead of the normal Me/I

For example _"the prince was bored so I came to bug you."_

I cannot believe I just said the vary lines that bug the crap out of me. ughhh the very though of them makes me cringe.

XXXXXXXXX

**Reviews cheer up Bel and viper, and makes Fran les paranoid**


	4. Colonello X Lal Situtaions by Escape The

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escape The Fate or Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn**

**The idea of the Glass originally belongs to Mike Inel.**

**(This is the video I got the idea from)**

.com/watch?v=MvjZ6VkLuCM

It took Mike 6 month's to make this video for his girlfriends birth day.

**XXXXX**

Situations are irrelevant loves the way that I tease,I love the way that she breathes

_I cant help but to imagine what it would be like if Lal actually admitted that she liked me._

_I'm always teasing her about the littlest of thing's. when ever I do I can tell that she blushes but ignores it with lecturing me about how pathetic, idiotic, or how foolish I can be._

_I love Lal. I just wish that she would admit it. _

I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night

_Every little thing that she doe's make's me want to either hold her close or tease her even more._

_She's always acting like she hates me or something, I know in her heart that she likes me. But her yelling, and tough attitude is exactly what turns me on._She can't behave and I'm just a slave,don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

_The way that Lal hit's people with all her might. _

_At times when she hit's me I'll just stand their, because I know that is one way that she vents out her anger, and other stressful feelings._Darling what is going on?Honestly that never happenedLying is your favorite me, go where you belongHigher heels and lipstick napkinsdying is your latest fashion.

_I know that all mly thoughts about her will never come true, but I can still imagion right?_

_She lies about loving me back, she acts like nothing would and could ever happen between us._

_When I asked her "Will you come with me?" I know I said that I was just joking but in all truth I really did want her to go to mafia land with me._

_The way we separated and was always going to inevitable, no matter what happened._The frustration it's a regular thingI hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap*It's way too... she said once you have me you'll always come back.

_It's true that she's a total tomboy, and that she could kick my ass easily._

_But if I never took Lal's place, who'd know what would happen to her._

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

_I'm sorry that I had to leave you Lal, but it couldn't be helped._

_Since the day that we parted I knew I would never be able to watch the sunrise next to you._Darling what is going on?Honestly that never happenedLying is your favorite me, go where you belongHigher heels and lipstick napkinsdying is your latest fashion.

_When I left did you die inside?_

_Because I know I did._

_I just wanted to make you life easier for you, in the end all I did was break your heart so I'm sorry for all the things that I did to you._I know you love to resistand all it takes is a kissand you just love to hate me.

_I proved that I loved you multiple times. _

_I kissed you on the lips once, but all you did was knee me in gut after that._

_I know I'm foolish, and I bet I will die that way as well._

_Sometimes I wonder if you really do hate me, and that blush is from anger._

You know you love all the lies

so don't act surprisedthat I just love to hate you.

_I cant act like I hate you back Lal._

_Even though it probably would be easy to do._

_After all someone has to be the passionate one, we cant both act like we hate each other._

_If we did then we would spilt apart and not even care about each other._I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.I love the girls who love to hate. [Breathing]

_Sometimes I dreams about you Lal, no matter if it's in the day or at night._

_But every time I do I cry, knowing that we'll never be with each other the I wanted it to._(Whoa) Darling what is going on?Honestly that never happenedLying is your favorite me, go where you belongHigher heels and lipstick napkins,dying is your latest fashion

_You left me and I left you, so in a way we hurt each other._

_There's an invisible glass inbetween us, it's to think to heat each other, and we cant touch either._

Darling (leave me) what is going on?Honestly that never happenedLying is your favorite passionLeave me (darling) go where you belongHigher heels and lipstick napkins,dying is your favorite passion

_I'm out of idea's Lal._

_I know exactly how to make you blush, or mad._

_Even so I think you'll never give in. your to stubborn right?_

_Well then my wish before I die is this._

_For you to keep living. Just the way that I told you that I would._

_This death will make it so that I will never be able to see you smile again._

_And all I ever want is for you to be happy. _

_I guess it's impossible now Lal._

_These last words are for you, and only for you._

"_I LOVE YOU LAL."_

XXXXX

Sorry if I made anyone cry from this.

But in all truth it's so much easier to write depressing things than happy things


	5. Colo X Lal Drown by 3 Days Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR not do I own 3 Days Grace**

**XXXXX**

**Good morning daySorry I'm not thereBut all my favorite friendsVanished in the airIt's hard to fly when you can't even runOnce I had the world, but now I've got no one**

_Long time ago, I couldn't wait till the sun would rise._

_But those were the days when you were here with me._

_Now not only you left but every one around me is slowly leaving my side as well._

_You made me feel like I could fly, but now because of you, my heart stopped functioning long time ago._

**If I needed someone to control meIf I needed someone to hold me downI would change my directionAnd save myself before IIf I needed someone to control meIf I needed someone to push me aroundI would change my directionAnd save myself before I drown….drown**

_I used to always be in control, I was the one who taught, Scolded, and bossed you._

_After all I was the one who trained you to become who you were._**Good morning daySorry you're not hereAll those times beforeWe're never this unclearIt's hard to walk when you can't even crawlOnce I had this world, but now I've lost it all**

_Days come and go. _

_And every day that your not here, my heart shatter's a little more._

_You're gone and I have no one to turn to anymore._

_No one by my side, with that stupid cocky smile you always had._

**If I needed someone to control meIf I needed someone to hold me downI would change my direction**

_You were the only new comer that actually had the guts to sass back at me. _

_The one who wasn't afraid to joke around me. _

_You weren't afraid to stand up for what you had to say. Even if it was stupid._

**And save myself before IIf I needed someone to control meIf I needed someone to push me aroundI would change my directionAnd save myself before I drown**

_No on can save me now. _

_Before I met you I already had a shattered heart, you made it better, then you left me on my own and made it worse than it was before._

**Rolling faster than I'm breathingDrownRolling faster than I'm breathingDrownRolling faster than I'm breathing**

_I lost my meaning._

_I lost my soul. _

_Why did I have to meet you?_

_If I hadn't you wouldn't have died this way, and I wouldn't have ended up like this either._

**If I needed someone to control meIf I needed someone to hold me downI would change my directionAnd save myself before IIf I needed someone to control meIf I needed someone to push me aroundI would change my directionAnd save myself before I(Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown)**

_Its because of him that I continued living._

_Colonello._

_After you were gone. All I could feel was regret._


	6. ViperXSKull Animal i have become by 3DG

**I don't won KHR nor do I won 3 Days Grace.**

**Animal I Have Become by 3 days grace.**

**Skull x Viper**

**XXXXXXX**

I can't escape this hellSo many times I've triedBut I'm still caged insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself

_Sometimes I wonder why I even joined the Varia in the first place._

_I'm constantly getting death glares from Bel, I swear that Lussuria is a Pansexual, Levi is an idiotic arrogant fool, and our boss is an ass whole._

_But the thing that confuses me the most is that for some reason I fell in love with an arrogant fool._

_His name is Skull._

_If I could tell Skull how I felt I would. But there is a couple problems with that._

_1.) Were not in the same Mafia._

_2.) Were enemy's._

_3.) If I leave the Varia the result is death._

_4.) Skull would never love me back._

_5.) Skull hates me._

So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal!This animal, this animal

_Not many people see my emotions, and when they do I make sure they will keep there mouth shut about it._

_Skull is the only person that I didn't order to pay me after he has seen me angered, and annoyed._

_This isn't like me. _

_So why do I think like this if a hate the foolish, the stupid, the arrogant, the naive, and the jokers._

I can't escape myselfSo many times I've liedBut there's still rage insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself

_I cant count how many times that I have lied to myself about hating Skull._

_Even though I love him, he makes me pissed so easily._

_It feels as if I'm stuck in a bad dream, that I cant escape from_.

So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have become

_In a way I cant believe that I'm in love. _

_It's not like me to love someone._

_Love is for the week, and I know that I am defiantly not week._

_Can no one see that I am in pain from you leaving me?_

Help me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal

_Can some one help me become the old me._

_The one who hated skull._

_The me who wasn't depressed._

Somebody help me through this nightmareI can't control myselfSomebody wake me from this nightmareI can't escape this hell

_My world crashed down when you left. _

_You changed me so much that I don't even know myself any more._

_My life is Hell without you._

_And I don't understand why._

This animal, this animalThis animal, this animalThis animal, this animalThis animal

_When you left me I felt a mix of emotion……. Anger, Depression, and Irritation._

_Those emotions still remain somewhere locked up in my heart._

So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have become

_Skull. Your death still didn't help me. _

_It made all my confused emotions turn into regret. And now that all I can feel._

_I cant believe I'm thinking like this._

_Depression is for the week minded._

_Anger is for fools._

_But every one gets irritated_

_Help me find myself again please._

Help me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal!This animal I have become

_The day you left us, I got pissed again._

_Only that time it was much worse than when you decided to go against all the other Arcobaleno's_

_That anger turned to depression._

_That depression made me more expressionless than I used to be._

_At first I thought that your death would change me so much that, Bel would start calling me week instead of calling me a commoner. _

_But it took the opposite affect on me. _

_You made me stronger._

_I know it's morbid, but if it weren't for your death I wouldn't have become my old self again._

_But There is one part of me that you could never fix, even after you're death._

_And that is…._

_How Much I Love you._

_Rest In Piece Skull. That is my last wish for you._

XXXXXXX

**Please Review**


	7. Skull X Viper It's All Over by 3DG

**I don't own KHR nor do I own 3 Days Grace**

**Song: Its all over by 3 Days Grace**

**WORNING: Spoilers up to episode 105**

**XXXXXXX**

**Skulls POV on Viper/Mammon's death**

**XXXXXXX**

**Your bottles' almost empty You know this can't go on.**

_Who would have thought you would die from suicide._

_Who would have thought that Colonello would be there to back you up._

_None of the Arcobaleno get along very well._

_except for Lal and Colonello._

_Personally I think they are dating and trying to hide from every one._

**Because of you my mind is always racing.**

_You know the saying. "You never know what you had till you lose it?"_

_Well it's true._

_I thought I hated you._

_I thought I would have laughed at your death and danced on your grave (not literally)._

_When you died it had the opposite affect on me than what I expected it to be._

**The needles' breaking your skin. **

**The scar is sinking in. **

**And now your trip begins, but It's all over for It's all over for you.**

_Know one saw it coming. _

_Know one could have predicted this kind of death. _

**For you. When you're on the edge and falling off. **

**It's all over for you.**

**For you. When you're on the edge and falling off It's all over.**

_I regret all the things I have said, and all the actions that I have done. _

_What have I been doing up till now?_

_Have I always been this useless?_

_Your death taught me the feelings of love, and depression._

**I know what runs through your blood, You do this all in vain**

_You chose to be greedy, and a money addict. _

_you chose to be an assassin. _

_You have always known that you would die miserably didn't you?_

_Then again all of the Arcobaleno know that we will die miserably._

**Because of you my mind is always racing.**

**And it gets under my skin**

_Your death showed me my love towards you._

_I should have known my feelings before it became to late._

**To see you giving in. And now your trip begins, but It's all over for It's all over for you.**

you gave into your week side.

Even so I understand how you feel about the Millefiore

**You. When you're on the edge and falling off.**

**It's all over for you. For you.**

**When you're on the edge and falling off It's all over**

_I hid me feelings so well. _

_No one did and never will find out how I really feel about you._

**And now you're dead inside. **

**Still you wonder why. **

**It's all over. And now you're dead inside, Still you wonder why It's all over.**

_Because you're my rival I cant visit you grave._

_And I wasn't allowed to your funeral, while every other Arcobaleno was._

_Sometimes I wonder, why I ever joined the Calcassa Family instead of the Vongola or Chiavorone family._

**And now you're dead inside.**

**Still you wonder why.**

**When you're on the edge and falling off.**

**It's all over for (You, for you)And now you're dead inside.**

**Still you wonder why.**

**When you're on the edge and falling off It's all over for (You, for you).**

**And now you're dead inside Still you wonder why It's all over.**

_This Letter was written in memory of you viper._

_Since this is the only thing I can do for you now._

_But the truth kills me._

_I loved you and always will, but you hate me._

_It's all one-sided feelings._

Your Rival Skull

**XXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**


	8. Mammons POV on Life

**I don't own KHR or Lordi**

**Devil's a loser By Lordi**

**Mammon's point of view on life**

**No A fence to any one who are religious out their. **

**It's just a fic about mammon .**

**I really don't have anything against religions or anything.**

"**Moroboshi No Arcobaleno"**

**AKA-**

" **the phantom Arcobaleno"**

**Lyrics in English, Romaji and kanji**

**Are at bottom of the page. Take out the spaces please **

**XXXX**

**You wanted power and you begged for fame You wanted everything the easy way You wanted gain without pain Now your bills is in the mail You got stronger but your mind got weak You made a promise you couldn't keep You had it all - You lost more It's all there in the fee **

_Every one wants something without paying a price for it._

_But we all know that's not possible now is it._

_If you gain something, you'll have to loose something in exchange._

_Its how the world works_**Via hell incorporated (regeneration) 1st you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint) And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation) Get on get on down (there's hell to pay 'cause) **

_People are foolish._

_Dreams and love are pointless , once you try it you'll just get crushed in the end._

_It's all useless._

**The devil is a loser and he's my bitch For better or for worse and you don't care which The devil is a loser and he's my bitch Runnin' into trouble you skitch He's my bitch **

_Why is there religion?_

_Even if you ask for proof. There wont be any._

_No one has proof so why even bother._

_It's like Worshipping something that's not even there._

_It's a complete waste of your time._

**You wanted riches and license to kill You got poverty and then you got ill You got poor and you lost your will All your dreams unfulfilled I get my kicks when you blow your fuse No-one got killed but that's no excuse Hands up, I let you know when it's done I've got the only gun **

_There are the poor, the rich, and the people who just make it in life._

_Even when you have everything you need and want, you will still ask for more._

_It's just human nature._

_No one is perfect._

_So stop calling me greedy. _

_You are as well_

**Via hell incorporated (regeneration) 1st you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint) And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation) Get on get on down (there's hell to pay 'cause) **

_Every one is selfish. _

_Every one is an ass whole at times._

_No one is perfectly nice._

_And there is no such things as Angels._

_Just get a grip on reality._

**The devil is a loser and he's my bitch For better or for worse and you don't care which The devil is a loser and he's my bitch Runnin' into trouble you skitch He's my bitch **

_I could really care less if all you foolish people burned to death._

_After all you deserve it for being so idiotic._

_You have dreams and goals for the future?_

_Come with me I'll show you my power._

**(And there were no refunds Just failing guarantees Confess your sins, son Said the preacher on TV) **

_You cant fix the past._

_Just learn from you foolish mistakes._

_Every one has them. _

_Even your so called perfect GOD!!!_

**You got yourself some greasepaint Set of white and black All you got was laughter and Gene Simmons on your back **

_I hate all you foolish people._

_For example._

_Colonello and Lal Mirch._

_They wont confess, they both regret, the both neglect they love each other._

_Everything they think about is foolish._

**Via hell incorporated (regeneration) 1st you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint) And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation) Get on get on down (there's hell to pay 'cause) **

_Love is foolish. It'll hurt you or turn to hate._

_don't rely on anyone it's better for you._

_Only the lazy cant get a job, only the lazy will become homeless._

_There foolish._

**Via hell incorporated (regeneration) 1st you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint) And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation) **

**Get on get on down (there's hell to pay 'cause) **

_Self centered_

_In love_

_Craving_

_Talkative_

_Showing too much emotion_

_Pathetic and the week_

_The lazy_

_Religion. There is no such thing_

_Obsessive people_

_Over protective_

_Love_

_Revenge_

_The Clueless_

_The Addicted_

_People who Ask stupid questions or answer them_

_don't speak up for them selves_

_Talk to themselves_

_Act like some one they aren't_

_Thieves'_

_I could keep ranting but that's just get annoying_

**XXXXX**

**Did you enjoy mammon's way of thinking. I thought it fit him very well if you ask me**

**RE: This was inspired by Vipers character song**

"**Moroboshi No Arcobaleno"**

**AKA-**

" **the phantom Arcobaleno**

**Http**

**://**

**Reborn**

**Yaoi.**

**forum**

**Community.**

**Net?**

**t=227**

**87115**


	9. SkullXViper Over And Over

I don't own KHR nor do I own 3 Days Grace

XXXXXX

Lyrics from

Over and over by 3 Days Grace

XXXXXX

It's a bit OOC

Based on before the Arcobaleno got cursed, and after Skull Vipers death.

XXXXXXX

**I feel it everyday, it's all the sameIt brings me down but I'm no one to blameI've tried everything to get away**

_I don't get it ever since I found out what Viper really looked like under his hood. _

_Viper's all I can think about._

_It's not like me to fall in love. _

_Love makes a person week. _

_Not to mention Viper and I are enemies._

_I have tried everything to not think about him._

_I moved to a different mafia to get my mind off of Viper. And when Viper changed his name to Mammon. _

_For a while, I thought that it would help me get him off of my mind. _

_But it just made me want Viper even more._

**So here I go again Chasing you down againWhy do I do this?**

_sometimes we'd come across each other by coincidence. _

_And when we do, my heart tells me to tell him how I feel._

_While my mind tells me it's wrong to like him. _

**Over and over, over and overI fall for **

**youOver and over, over and overI try not to**

_**I don't get it no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do I can't get you off my mind.**_

_**I'll be doing a trick on my motorcycle, in my Motorcycle, car, 4 wheeler, and sometimes a monster truck. **_

_**And you'll come across my mind. Which makes me forget about what I was going to do.**_

_**Even though somehow I mange to pull through, and finish without a scratch on me.**_

_**Because of you I'll probably die from one of my stunts some day.**_

**It feels like everyday stays the sameIt's dragging me downAnd I can't pull away**

_I used to think all my stunts were boring, with no passion in them at all. _

_Even though I am called the best Stunt Devil in the world._

_I wanted something with lots more danger and adrenalin. _

_I wanted to do Something that no one has done before. _

_Once I fell for you all of that changed. _

_And now I have a reason to put my life on the line._

_I can finally do my job with a meaning to live. _

_That meaning gives me a even better reason to put myself in danger._

_You're my meaning of life._

**So here I go againChasing you down againWhy do I do this?**

_My mind is always telling me to stop thinking about you. _

_My heart on the other hand is telling me to tell Viper how I feel._

_Why do I feel like this towards you? _

_Of all people my heart chose you._

**Over and over, over and overI fall for youOver and over, over and overI try not to**

_If you asked how many times Viper has crossed my mind while I'm trying to think of something important. _

_I would tell you that "I wouldn't place a measly number on Viper, I cant count how many times he has lost me in thought."_Over and over, over and overYou make me

**fall for youOver and over, over and overYou don't even try**

_I never tried to love someone. Nor have I tried to make someone love me._

_I hate being around others, so why do I want to be around him all the time._

_What is it about you that makes me want you more and more as the days go bye._

**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my headI try to live without you, every time I do I feel deadI know what's best for me but I want you insteadI'll keep on wasting all my timeOver and over, over and overI fall for youOver and over, over and overI try not to**

_Is it how your so mysterious?_

_How you never care about others feelings?_

_Or how you always act calm and collected with everything and everybody._

_I never tried to love you, it just happened over some I better off without you?_

**Over and over, over and overYou make me fall for youOver and over, over and overYou don't even try to**

_I fell in love with you, and I didn't know how._

_But your gone now._

_You left me. _

_And I'm on my own again._

_Everything's back to how it once was. _

_The same old same old. _

_Nothing ever changes._

_All I can do now is keep on acting like I never felt a thing toward Viper._

_Like I never cared._

_But all I am doing is lying to myself._

**Please Review**


	10. Verde X SKull creation vs creator

**DEDICATED TO: my online friend Hibari-Chi (personally I HATE this couple soooo much)**

**I don't and never will own KHR**

**The story is based off of the SONG: Kokoro**

**BY: Vocaloid**

**Verde X Skull**

**The story does not have the lyrics in it**

**------------**

**When in italic's-their speaking**

**WARNING: it's not my best story ever, but it's something.**

**-------------**

_Verde are you done yet?_

_Your so impatient. Almost, ok done._

It's hard to believe that Verde created me.

I look, act, and feel more human than I do a machine.

_Skull. What'd you do to make your arm this messed up?_

_Totaled my favorite motorcycle during practice._

_Be more careful from now on._

_Why? It's not like anyone will find out any way's._

_They will if you keep acting the way you do now. You malfunction easier than my other experiment's, you know that._

_Yea. Yea. whatever. _

I love the thrill, and excitement of danger, it make's the adrenalen in me rush, and I feel alive.

_don't sass back to your master._

_You're not my master._

_Oh. What am I then?_

Great, how did I get myself into this mess?

*skull look's down at the floor, while fidgeting*

I wont tell him the truth. Although he can see right through me. After all he is the one who made me.

_*sigh* You just created me. It's not like I do you're bidding or anything, so why should I call you master. Verde._

Why is it so hard to look him in the eye's. how come it's so hard to lie to him?

_Skull. You're lying to me. _

_No I'm not. It's just that I'm not telling all of the truth._

_don't bother to say anything then._

*Verde is starting to get irritated*

_Could I ask quistion?_

_*sigh's* what now skull?_

_What's it like to love some one?_

_What do you take me for, a drama scientist?_

_No. I'm just curious._

_Skull. I made it so you have feeling's. don't ask me something you already know._

_Tell me. Just to be sure._

Why did I make skull such a pain in the ass. But it's too late now to change him.

_Fine. But you didn't hear it from me._

*Verde explained love to Skull.*

_So I was right. _

_Of course you were. You're data base has emotion's a feeling in it. Tell the truth this time and all of it, what am I to you?_

_*skull laughed* I swear to tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth. Verde._

I cant believe I just said that.

_Skull!_

I swore to myself I would never admit to this. And telling Verde is exactly like admitting defeat. I hate it, I hate admitting that I have lost.

_Verde. I like you more than just my creator._

And just like that, I gave in.

_You fucked up, you know that right?_

*Verde pulls skull close into a hug, and kisses him.*

*Skull pushes Verde away. And has a very flushed face*. _DON'T TEASE ME!_

_Teasing you? I wouldn't dare to do that._

My face feel's worm and I'm probably as red as a cherry right now.

_You're lying to me._

*verde pull's skull in once again, only this time skull, gives in to his action*.

I hate that I gave in so easily. It's just not like me.

-------------------------------------

**Two year's later **

_Skull don't ever open this program it may be too much for you. _

_What is it?_

_It's Called Kokoro._

_Kokoro?_

**3 MONTHS LATER. SKULL DECIDED TO TRY KOKORO. *Verde is dead***

_Thank you for Kokoro. _

Kokoro was truly a miracle, but it lasted only a moment, soon after I shorted and fell. Immobile. At that moment skull looked like, truly looked like, an Angel.

**----------**

**Sorry this one sucked so bad. But that's not the point.**

**And thanks for the comments everyone.**

**KOKORO= HEART/BRAIN**


End file.
